Alternate Elfen Lied: Birth of the New Race
by Blurred-Vision099
Summary: Lucy gives birth to the first of what is to be the new dominant race on Earth; but in the process, she faces many threats to her cause. MAJOR AU, where Lucy is unaware of Nyuu and never reunites with Kohta. This is what I think would've happened if most of the original story never had; Lucy pursuing her mission to eradicate humankind. Rated T for mature themes and heavy scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN:** The idea of Lucy giving into her Diclonius instincts and trying to build up her own race has always been interesting to me. This is a **_completely non-cannon_** variation of "Elfen Lied", in which Lucy escapes from the facility and chooses to do just that. Keep in mind that in this AU, **NONE** of the cannon story has, or will, take place.

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

She wandered the backstreets of the city alone. It was dark, and not a soul could be seen lurking the nighttime streets with her. That was probably for the best. It had been months since her escape from the facility, and deep down she knew they were _still_ looking for her. Every so often she would feel the presence of another one of her kind and quickly run in the other direction. They wouldn't stop, and chances were that that they wouldn't so much as sleep until she was dead. She was far too much of a danger to live, and she knew it.

She knew from watching both local, and national news stations in windows of small television shops...that they had issued warnings of a serial killer out to all surrounding villages. She would smirk when they would never mention the details about her race, her sickening abomination of a mutation. They could not...and _would_ not...reveal such classified, panic-inducing, news to the public.

At times she would suffer massive headaches; no doubt they were the result of a head injury she had suffered all those months ago. If it hadn't been for her helmet, the sniper would've taken her head clean off. That would've been such a shame. She was lucky to have survived it at all. There were still problems, of course: every now and again she would black out, and wake up in a location she hadn't been before. She had several times awoken in the residence of some stranger...she always hated it when that happened. In fact, the first thing she could remember after leaving the facility was waking up - fully clothed for the first time in years - in a house not far from the facility. She had gotten up and ran as far away as she could before the owners had risen from their beds. She knew they would contact a doctor about this strange, pink-haired girl with horns...and if she had stayed a moment longer in that house, she would've been discovered. This had happened several times over the past months; and each time it did, she would always flee the building as soon as she could, not wanting to let her instincts get the better of her and leave a trail of blood for her pursuers to follow.

However, she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to slice her vectors through every loathsome human being she encountered in her travels. It was like a hunger, one that gnawed deep into the very core of her essence. She was able to quiet the hunger to kill, although temporarily, by doing the next best thing: spreading her virus. As she would pass casual passers-by in the street, she took every opportunity she could to reach out and touch them subtly with her invisible fingers. Her vectors could kill...but they could be gentle as a breeze when need be. Such acts seemed like nothing, but in doing so, she was satisfying her most primal urge: to multiply the numbers of her race.

She didn't know all of the details. Hell, even the facility wasn't able to figure it all out. However, through instinct, Lucy knew that her virus would cause those she touched to mutate...resulting in the births of more of her race...more of the Diclonius. These human-birthed mutants, unfortunately, were infertile. Not only that, but they were born strictly female. No males at all. So...how on earth could they multiply? This was the most dire issue for Lucy. She knew her purpose in life. She knew why her kind needed to be born. They were the future, the new race that was to exterminate mankind and repopulate the earth with their genes.

But how could this happen...when their genes were so flawed?

Well, not _all_ of their genes were flawed. Lucy, was the Queen. She was the first-born Diclonius in history. Her mother had been the origin of the mutation, and she was merely the continuance of such potential. Unlike all of the females born from the mere_ spreading_ of the virus, Lucy _was_ the virus. Therefore, she was perfectly fertile.

There had never been a male Diclonius, but research had apparently shown that such a creature was perfectly possible if produced from the womb of the Queen. That's what Lucy's race was in dire need of...its King. A King...a strong, fertile man to help continue the lineage of his mother. Any child Lucy could conceive, no matter when or by whom...would be Kings, and Queens such as herself. With the act of conceiving, Lucy could claim her success as the first Queen, as well as the downfall of the human race. Once the Diclonius were numerous enough, the eradication of their rivals would be an incredibly easy task.

Lucy smirked to herself as she continued down the cracked, gray sidewalk along the increasingly rural road. She was miles from the facility, entire cities separated her from her enemies. Yet, for all the distance between them, she still felt their malicious eyes scanning the streets for her. She huffed. Human beings were even more bloodthirsty than she was. They didn't deserve to be seated in the throne of the Earth. They deserved what was coming to them.

Such thoughts were what motivated the silent, young Queen as she continued to walk along that evening. Pacing under the stars, her red eyes scanned the dimming twilight for a fresh victim. The hunger for the sight of human blood tingled her veins, but for once, that was not the primal urge she was looking to satisfy that night. Instead of looking to destroy...she was looking to create. Instead of spreading...she was looking to originate.

Despite the risk she was taking, she needed to fulfil her role as Queen. For the sake of her people, she desperately needed to conceive.

Fully in heat - like a queen ant looking to start a strong, new colony - she hunted for her prey. She needed a strong, healthy male to spark the flame of her bloodline. Having spent most of her life in pure isolation, she had little idea where such men resided. She no longer found human males very attractive. That is, she had..._once_...a very long time ago...but...that was _then_, and this was _now_. Lucy was not a woman to dwell in the past. The past was a very painful place.

After several hours of walking the back roads, she came to a rusty, old gate a ways back from the last streetlight. She looked around and saw that no other man-made landmarks remained in the surrounding area. She was as far out of a town than she had been in a while. Squinting into the darkness, the Queen could just barely make out the outline of a house...or more of a small cottage...a few yards beyond the gate. Hesitating for only a moment before her instinct drove her forward, Lucy used her vectors to jump the height of the fence and carefully approached the door.

Checking to make sure the ribbons were still wrapped around her horns...the things that marked her as a mutant...she knocked loudly on the locked front door.


	2. Chapter 2: Conception

**Chapter 2: Conception**

A light blazed on from a window on the second floor. The sounds of rustling and footsteps were the only noises that came from inside the walls of the house. Lucy stood there patiently, following the series of windows that lit up with her eyes. One-by-one windows became ablaze with light, gradually growing closer and closer to the door, until the footsteps were close enough to be heard without focusing.

The door swung open and a groggy young man stood in the doorway, backlit by the room behind him. "Yes?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He sounded rather annoyed to be awake at such a late hour. "What the hell do you want, lady?"

Lucy blinked her emotionless, red eyes at the human before her. Carefully she looked him up and down with her eyes. The man was in nothing but a white undershirt and light green boxers. This allowed Lucy to see the majority of the human male's muscular anatomy.

"Interesting body structure." Lucy thought to herself. "He must be a field worker."

The man raised a cross eyebrow at her. "Um, lady?"

Lucy didn't respond. She simply stood there with her arms at her side, continuing to inspect him for genetic potential.

"He doesn't look much older than me, and already he has a house all to himself." Lucy thought. "He's obviously a hard worker, and can easily build up muscle mass. Physical strength could be a valuable trait for us. Who knows? It might also help us increase our mental strength. More strength for us could mean more power. I like what I see so far."

Out loud, Lucky asked flatly: "May I come inside?"

The man didn't know it...but at that moment, he was in grave danger. If he _had_ known...he probably would've avoided being so rude in his response.

"Fuck off." He said with a roll of his red-rimmed eyes, throwing the door shut with as much strength as he could muster.

Before the door could slam in her face, Lucy manifested her vectors. The door not only froze mid-swing, but came flying off its hinges with enough force to splinter the wood. The man ducked to the floor, covering his head from the flying debris. Trembling, he watched the pink-haired young woman slowly enter his house, her eyes glaring down at him with all the most malicious intent in the world. Four invisible forces, that felt startlingly like hands, pinned his arms and legs down to the floor as the woman came within meters of him. She hovered over the struggling young man, squeezing his sides between her ankles as she straddled him.

She saw sweat pouring from his temples as she lowered her body onto his, sitting firmly on his stomach to ensure that he wouldn't escape. Her heart pounded, not out of desire - far from that - but out of pure, primal need.

"Alright then." The Queen said softly, in her lower voice. "We'll do it the hard way."

Instinct drove her to what she did next, but the only thing she anticipated was what would come from this act.

* * *

Lucy blinked open her eyes when the morning rays shone on them. She was under the covers of the young man's bed, she'd found it in one of the upstairs rooms. All she had had to do was follow the trail of lit rooms up the stairs and down a thin hallway. The place was cozy. Just the right place for a single bachelor. She had found no traces of anyone else in the house, so he was indeed a bachelor. It had been a long time since Lucy had slept in a bed that comfortable. Actually, it had been months since she had slept in a bed at all.

Hunger drove her downstairs. Stealing several rations of food from the man's kitchen, she prepared herself a small breakfast of fruit and various other cartable food items. She stuffed whatever else she could carry into a satchel she had found the night before. She would be carrying it from now on to keep her supplies in. It would be much easier than stuffing her face whenever she could and running. Now, she could carry days' worth of food and drink without much worry at all.

Speaking of last night, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit of a radiance emanating from her pale skin. She had never mated before, and hadn't even known how to. Yet, instinct had told her everything she needed to know. As a result, she had discovered a level of physical pleasure that...she had never before experienced. The afterglow of her first sexual encounter was stifled a bit when she looked upon the body of her first partner. He was right where she had left him after last night's endeavors: in the center of the first room, right inside of the gaping, open doorframe.

He had served her well, this rude, human male. He had provided enough of his seed to give the young Queen hope that her first conception would occur. Lucy couldn't help but grin at her good luck; she had found the perfect male on her very first try. She hoped her future endeavors would be just as satisfying.

She hadn't wanted to kill him, but when he had begun screaming threats to call the authorities...she had panicked. She hadn't left too much gore behind, she had been careful of that. A simple decapitation...that was all that needed to be done. She had ended it quickly, as well. No sooner had she gotten what she needed from him, she had manifested a single vector and carried out the deed. No more, no less. Just like that.

Having had her fill, and her new satchel filled with supplies, Lucy stepped over the headless body of the man and stepped out the broken door. As she continued down the country road she had come from, she thought about the giant step she had taken, and felt a sense of pride well up in her. Hopefully, if her luck would only hold out, the man's death would not be in vain. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the small cottage as it got further, and further away.

"Thank you." She whispered under her breath, her deep, red eyes blinking. "Your contribution to my cause will not be forgotten."


	3. Chapter 3: Month One

**Chapter 3: Month One**

The wind blew through Lucy's long hair as she sat alone on the park bench. It had been a week or two since her ordeal with the man. Since then, the green ribbons she had been using all this time to conceal her horns were becoming worn and falling apart. She had no idea where she got them, the ribbons that is. She just remembered waking up one day in yet another strange house, with the ribbons tied around her horns. The technique had worked, they diverted attention away from her mutation in public, so Lucy had opted not to remove them. It allowed her to spend short periods of time in highly-populated places, instead of being restricted to the back roads. These opportunities allowed Lucy to slip away with whatever supplies she could from stores and other places that sold packaged foods. This had kept her going for all these months, especially now that the supplies she'd snatched from the man's house had almost run out.

Speaking of the man, Lucy was completely unsure as to whether her efforts had been fruitful. At least a week since, and no major changes. Then again...she wasn't sure just what those changes should be. She had never really been given a thorough run-down of the human reproductive system. Although focusing on her body's internal workings was difficult enough, the task was made harder by the food poisoning she had received. A piece of fruit from the man's house had begun to turn bad and Lucy, not wanting to waste ay food item, had eaten it past its date. That proved to be a mistake. The mold growing on the fruit had aggravated her digestive system, causing her feelings of nausea nearly every day since consuming it. The churning and cramping in her stomach would fade away as the day went on, and often would be gone by the time she settled underneath a tree to sleep for the night. However, like clockwork, it would _always_ return with a vengeance in the early dawn hours. Lucy would curse herself every time she wretched, because she was losing all the nutrients she had eaten the day before. If she couldn't recover soon, she feared starvation.

In the hours of mid-morning, in the center of a public park bench, Lucy sat and rummaged through her satchel. She withdrew a candy bar, an item she had pocketed from a grocery store the day before. At the sight of food, she felt her stomach rumble, both from hunger and the need to wretch again. With a sigh, Lucy unwrapped the treat and took a hesitant bite.

"If I can just keep this down," She thought. "I'll have just enough energy to walk to the next town over. I need to keep heading north...as far away from the ocean as I can get inland."

Swallowing the mouthful of candy, Lucy held her breath. She waited for the undeniable feeling of nausea to reach its climax, but the sugar seemed to settle it some. Lucy considered it a triumph when she finished her tiny meal without losing any of it. Swinging the bag over her shoulder, and freeing her long, pink hair from under it, she stood to begin her journey once again. Unfortunately, when gravity took affect, the nausea became unbearable. Lucy wasn't able to take a single step before feeling lightheaded.

"Ah, hell with it." She griped in her head as she was forced to duck behind a nearby shrub, spewing the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

When the situation finally lightened, Lucy found herself kneeling in the dirt, wiping sickly-sweet bile from her mouth.

"Goddamn it!" She hissed. "Not again."

Steading herself slowly to her feet again, Lucy looked about and was thankful that no passers-by had seen her episode. A ringing pain inside her head made her feel slightly faint. The disease was getting worse by the day, it seemed. Lucy thought for a moment if she should seek medical help, but immediately shoved the thought away. Medical professionals would very easily be able to trace her routes back to the facility on the shoreline, and she would possibly be sent back...or worse. Either way...she risked death. If not from this sickness, then from being returned to her captors. She chose the less painful option...the sickness.

"I have to press on." Lucy said to herself as she took the first wobbly steps forward to continue her journey. "Even if I starve...I'll use every ounce of strength I have left."

So she pressed onward. She had no real destination in mind; all she wanted was to get away. As far away as possible.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry for the short chapter, they may or may not be this length in the future. How are you guys liking it so far? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Month Two Part 1

**Chapter 4: Month Two; Part 1**

Lucy had just barely made into the neighboring town after the next few weeks had passed. Travelling by foot was a tedious process, especially when her pace was slowed by the ever-growing pounding inside her skull. She had been trying to ignore it, but it seemed that with each step the pain intensified in her temples. In a way, she saw it as a good thing; pain prevented her vectors from manifesting. No vectors, no blood trail to follow. However, the non-stop pain had eventually created a feeling of light-headedness. Well, the headache wasn't the only factor of her dizziness. The food poisoning hadn't been letting up, and the inability to keep food down was putting Lucy through her own personnel level of hell.

The young Queen stumbled as she walked at a snail's pace down a dirt path on the outskirts of the next town she had her sights on. Her head was pounding with each beat of her heart, and her stomach was swimming...despite the fact that she hadn't eaten anything in days. She had avoided consuming anything for that period of time, both to conserve her rations of food and drink, and also because anything that reached her stomach didn't last there for more than a few minutes. She had become far too nauseous to pay attention to her hunger, but the lack of food was beginning to take its toll. Her muscles shook with weakness every inch she walked, and her cheeks were beginning to flush red with a fever.

Just as the main roads of the town came into view, Lucy felt her ankle roll. She gasped as her leg gave out under her weight, and she skidded down the small hill where she stood. She reached out, feebly attempting to grasp at the soil as she fell, but it was no use. Her body hit the dirt; not with enough force to cause major injury, but the sudden shock to her already-weakened system was too much for her. Lucy made a useless attempt to sit up, before going limp and collapsing onto the ground. After four weeks of holding out, she had finally exhausted herself.

* * *

"Ma'am?" A voice echoed inside a dark void. "Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

Lucy woke with a start. Her sore eyes blinked against the light reflected off of four white-washed walls; and she began to thrash in a blind panic. God, no! She was back! They'd caught her! She was back in the facility! Lucy felt someone grasp her flailing arm and pin it down. Out of self-preservation, Lucy tried to manifest her vectors to cleave the assaulting hand off, but cringed instead. Her head was still pounding. Lucy growled at the back of her throat when she found she was still without her weapons. Still blinded by the light, she began swiping and clawing at whoever it was that was touching her.

"Ma'am!" The voice seemed to belong to the owner of the hand. It was the deep, gruff voice of a middle-aged man. Lucy fought her captor harder. "Ma'am, stop it!"

"Let go of me!" Lucy cried. Despite the pain, she was still trying to use her vectors. "You won't take me back!"

"Take you back?" The man sounded confused. "Ma'am...you're in a hospital."

Lucy stopped her struggling. Blinking away the light, she suddenly realized she wasn't back in the clutches of her tormentors. Instead, she was lying in a bed in a neat little room. A needle IV was taped into the back of her left hand, connected to a bag of clear liquid hanging on a pole over her head. Lucy's heart was still pounding, she'd never been in a hospital before...and it still reminded her far too much of the facility.

Her heartbeat jumped to her throat as she realized she was dressed in a thin, cloth garment. Her clothes! where were her clothes?! And her horns! Lucy gasped out loud when she raised a hand to touch the edges of her horns. They were bare. Here she was, in public...with her horns exposed. She started to panic again when her eyes suddenly focused again to see a man standing next to her bed. He had a very concerned look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Ma'am," He said softly. "You were brought here last night by a police officer. He apparently found you outside of town, completely unconscious. He was worried you might have been attacked."

Lucy brushed her hair out of her eyes and sneered at the man she assumed as a doctor of some kind. "Well," She muttered, glaring at the human. "I wasn't. You can let me go now."

"I'm afraid we can't, Ma'am." The doctor gently patted Lucy's arm.

Lucy yanked her limb away from the doctor. "What?" She growled in anger.

The man backed away some, visibly shaken by the 18-year-old's sudden aggression. "We've run several tests on you," He flipped though a clipboard. "You're very malnourished. It's clearly been a while since you've had a good meal."

"Well..." Lucy paused. "I'm a bit of a drifter. It comes with the territory."

"I assume you haven't been able to keep anything down?" The doctor inquired in a timid voice.

Lucy shot him another red glare. "Maybe..." She answered vaguely.

"Forgive me if I'm invading," The doctor flipped a page on his clipboard. "But the reason we can't let you go just yet is that...our tests tell us you're pregnant."

Lucy's squinted eyes widened. "What did you say?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Blood tests confirmed that you're pregnant." The doctor continued. "We assumed you didn't know; but, yes, you're roughly a month and a half along."

Lucy blinked at the man. She couldn't help but feel a corner of her mouth lift in a mild half-smile. "Well," She chuckled quietly. "What do you know?"

"Now, about those growths." The doctor pointed his pen at her horns to change the subject. Lucy felt her breath catch. "We don't know what those are...but they'll probably need to be removed. The last thing we want right now is to allow that growth to enter your brain."

"They're fine." Lucy insisted, trying not to sound frightened. "They don't hurt."

"It could very well be cancer, Ma'am." The doctor scribbled something down on the papers. "We'll need to remove them for further testing." He looked up at her over his glasses. "The officer who admitted you didn't know your name. To perform the surgery, we'll need your name. Do you have any family members we could contact?"

"N-No..." Lucy lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I don't...and I'm not giving you my name. You can just turn around and walk out."

The doctor blinked in surprise. "Okay, Ma'am." He said, quickly backing out of the room. "We'll try again tomorrow. Just push that button next to you when your liquids run out."

And with that, he was gone. The minute the door shut, Lucy began looking around the tiny, white room. She immediately started searching for a possible way out. She couldn't let them find out who she was. Hell, now that her horns had been seen...it was only a matter of time before the facility could track her down. She tried again, but she still couldn't use her vectors. She was still too weak, and her body still ached too much to be of any use. Feeling her mouth go dry, the young queen realized that, until her body's lost nutrients were replenished...she had no chance of escape. All she could do...was lay there and wait. Hopefully, she would regain her strength before it was too late for her and her unborn.

The full reality suddenly reached Lucy: she had succeeded. The Queen, the original Diclonius, was carrying her first brood. What lay nestled deep inside her body was the future of her race...and she knew that if the facility ever got their hands back on her, they would destroy that future...and would make sure it would never return again. She couldn't let that happen. She _wouldn't_ let that happen. She wasn't just protecting herself anymore...she was protecting her entire kind.


End file.
